


A Change of Mind or Heart?

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [38]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is always right, Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Erik/Charles first kiss drabble :)<br/>Shortly after Charles telling Erik that NOT ALL mankind (i.e. humans/mutants/people in general) is corrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Mind or Heart?

It happened during chess. Charles didn't need to read Erik's mind to know that he lusted for Charles. A flash of teeth and a small twinkle in blue eyes, and Erik knew Charles felt the same way.

He leaned across the table, knocking over their unfinished game, and pressed a soft kiss to Charles' lips. It was as sweet as Erik expected it to be. Charles sighed into Erik's lips and leant into the palm that cupped his cheek.  
Erik flushed as Charles planted tiny pecks here and there on Erik's face, with the last one on the tip of his nose.

That small whisper of compassion and Erik thought that maybe all hope in mankind wasn't lost aferall.


End file.
